Touhou Falls
by gabriwiiu
Summary: What if the Touhou characters found a way to pass through the barrier and went to Gravity Falls during Dipper and Mabel first summer? Find out what happen when Touhou magic fuse with Gravity falls mystery in this epic crossover AU adventure.
1. Prolouge

So, here it is, my first story and my first chapter. I am so exited. As you all can see, is a crossover between Touhou Project and Gravity Falls. I don't know why but I always found interesting the idea of a crossover between this to series. Anyway, here is how things will work. The events of Gravity Falls along wit the Touhou characters . Some things in the original Gravity Falls canon will be changed (but the change won't be so big)while, of course ,lot's of thing of the touhou series will be original by me(especially original characters) . But anyway, I don't want to annoy you all. ENJOY THE STORY! P.S If some of you have some question ask it now in the review segment and I will answer to them in the next chapter.

PROLOGUE

A boy start to narrate "Ah, summer break!". "A time for leisure, recreation and taking 'er easy…Unless you are me". There is a sign which say "Welcome to Gravity Falls"… which get destroyed by a golf cart piloted by two twins.

One was a boy with a brown hat, a blue jacket and brown hair, the other wan was a girl a bit similar to him with long brown hair, a shooting star sweater and a head band and she is screaming "IT'S GETTING CLOSER!"

We see then the shadow of a mysterious monster which seems to be really huge and is chasing them while screaming. He tries to catch the cart but just falls short. The cart flies of a rock and lands roughly.

"My name is Dipper. The girl is about to puke is my sister Mabel." Mabel "LOOK OUT!" The monster throw a tree at the cart but it gets destroyed by some flying cards throw by two flying girl. One is a blonde dressed like witch with a broom and the other one is a black haired girl dressed with a red shrine maiden (or miko) outfit and it's holding a stick and a ball marked with the yin-yang symbol.

"Oh, and does flying girl that just saved our lives are Reimu and Marisa, and those explosive card that they are throwing at the beast are danmaku". Dipper "Thanks", Reimu "Don't mention hit"." You may be wondering what are doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror while assisted by two magic girl".

Then everything stops "Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation".

 **And that's all for now. I now it's not a lot but this was only the prologue, the next chapters will be much more longer. If everything goes right, I think the next chapter will arrive or today or tomorrow. Until then, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! P.S Again, if someone have a question, write it in the review segment and I will answer to it in the next chapter intro.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Well, here it is, chapter 1 part 1 (which is an introduction to Reimu and Marisa). Some thing will be different, some of which will really surprise you. It took me a really long time, because is really long writing on a computer. Anyway, this chapter was really fan to write and I hope all of you are going to enjoy it. Now, let's answer to the question of the fans:**

 **-New Universe Returns: Oh, trust me, there are going to be a lot of touhou characters, normal and original.**

 **Well, I think that's everything, ENJOY! P.S I put an Undertale reference in this chapter. The first one that found it will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **MAGIC AND MYSTERY (PART 1)**

"I bet lots of you are wondering what me and marisa where doing with does kids chased by that abomination of a monster!" "Well I will explain."

"It was a really peaceful day at Gensokyo, the birds where singing and the flowers where blooming. I was in my temple and I was taking a nap and… maybe is better if I introduce myself first. I am Reimu Hakurei and I am the shrine maiden of paradise. My "job" is to protect Gensokyo from the youkai that want to ruin it. (But to be honest, this incident are not always a real problem). Lots of things happened since my last adventure".

"The Hakurei Barrier, a magic shield cast by my clan to seal Gensokyo, was destroyed by the Hakurei God, because, it think that maybe the youkai would be a lot more calm if they were free. And it was true. Since that day not even one incident happened and the youkai around are not malicious at all. Human are even starting to accept them".

"There is one thing about me that you all have to now… I am not a really nice person. I always insulted and treated youkai really badly, and I never took my job seriously. But since the barrier was destroyed I changed a lot. Now I took my job more seriously and with enthusiasm, I treat youkai much better and I spend a lot more time with them and my friend".

"So, as I was saying, I was taking a nap in my temple when the door opened violently"."YO REIMU" Reimu "EH, WHAT, WHO IS THERE…oh, it's just you Marisa" Marisa "He he he, got you a pretty good scare, haven't I ze".

"Now, this girl right here is Marisa, my best friend. She always accompany in my mission and we are unstoppable together. She as a really serious problem… she steal everything she find, and when people ask her to give them back, she say that she will give them back the day of her death. But despite all of this, she is still a pretty nice girl and my best friend… and she is also really strong".

"What do you want Marisa" Marisa "Existence has a mission for us, are you ready" Reimu "As always, let's go". We went to the Human Village where Existence was expecting us. Existence "Reimu, Marisa" both "Existence".

"Now, a lot of you are wondering who is this guy. As you can see, is wearing a white hood, white gloves and two white sword. Is face was completely dark and the only visible thing where is yellow glowing eyes. Well, he is… THE EXISTENCE ITSELF. Yeah, I couldn't believe it too but, it WAS THE EXISTENCE OF THE WORLD that was using a fisical form so it could talk with was sent by the Hakurei God himself for helping us. And since that day he is the one that show us the place to go and the monsters or youkai we have to deafeat. Incredible, is it."

Marisa "What's up Exi?" Existence "I have something really important to tell the both of you…and stop calling me Exi" Marisa "Whatever you say…Exi" "Oh my…" said Existence while facepalming. "Anyway, what is it" asked Reimu "A Berserker was lochated in Oregon, you have to go there and destroy it" It said while giving to the two heroine a strange book. Okay, two question: what is a Berserker and what is that book?" Asked Marisa while holding the book.

"That book was created by your father Reimu" Reimu was totally shocked by that revelation "Really?" asked Reimu "Yes, it contains every information about every monster and youkai your father and your mother fought, and the Berserker is one of them".

Reimu started to look in the book and she was really surprised by the amazing work her parents did. She then found the Berserker page, "There it is…oh my" Marisa "Oh my" what? Let me see!" Marisa took the book and looked at the drawing of the Berserker "…Oh my" Existence "Pretty creepy is he?" Both "Yeah".

"Well, thanks Existence, we promise we won't disappoint you" Existence "I know you two won't" "Well, let's go Reimu, Oregon is pretty far".

Then they both start flying and went to Oregon to find the Berserker.

"Bye Existence!" they both said "Good luck girls" said Existence while he waved off to the two heroine flying in the distance.

 **There we go. That's it for now. In part 2 the events of Tourist Trapped will start and the protagonist will meet each other so, STAY TONED!**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Well, here it is, part 2. I'm really sorry for the day of delay but I was really occupied with my staff. But now it's finally here. So every one, I present to you all Magic and Mystery Part 2.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **MAGIC AND MYSTERY (PART 2)**

It's a really beautiful day in Gravity Falls, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the flowers are blooming. Inside Gravity Falls the is a nice tourist attraction called the Mystery Shack full of really strange things and mystery… however the REAL mystery is why people went there. Inside the Mystery Shack there were two kids: Dipper and Mabel Pines. Dipper and Mabel are two twins that were sent to Gravity Falls to work at the Mystery Shack with their Great Uncle (Grunkle) Stanford Pines during their "Summer Break" because their parents believed they needed some "fresh air".

Dipper was are really curious kid, but he was having a really hard time integrating.

Mabel was the exact contrary of is brother. She was optimistic, full of energy and…a bit strange.

Their Grunkle Stan was a greedy person that use everything he can to get rich, but despite everything, he was still a nice guy inside.

Little did Dipper and Mabel known that their life would change forever during that summer.

Dipper was in the Shack and was cleaning the desk, while Mabel was spying an African guy through Stan-bobbleheads.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" said Mabel with enthusiasm. The African boy opened a letter and read it" Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?".

"I rigged it!" said Mabel while making a victory pose. Dipper asked her worried "Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "crazy" part".

"What? (Blows raspberry) Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" said Mabel happily, "Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" asked Dipper.

He was right. Every time there was a cute boy Mabel was already flirting with him. Like that guy at the Mystery Shack: "My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams." I'M JOKING!" then she shoved him into the display and start laughing; or that guy with the turtle: "Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?" ; or the Mattress King: "Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!" that Mabel appeared behind him and whispered "Take me with you..." then the boy screamed and run away.

Mabel "Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now."

And somebody arrived… but it was Stan and it looked uglier than usual.

Mabel "Aww! Why!" and Dipper start laughing. Stan "All right, all right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Mabel "Not it!" Dipper "Not it" Soos "Uh, also not it." Stan "Nobody asked you Soos" Soos "know, and I'm comfortable with that."

Stan "Wendy, I need you to put up this sign!" we see Wendy on the chair reading a magazine and mocking Stan pretending to reach for the signs "I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh..."

"I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney... you." said Stan while pointing at Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched" said Dipper worried, Stan "Ugh, this again." Dipper "I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE.""

Stan looked at Dipper arm and said "That says "BEWARB." Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Than we see a fat guy laughing at a Stan-bobblehead's head bobble.

"So quit being so paranoid!" the Stan give Dipper the sign. Dipper sighed and went in the woods.

Reimu and Marisa were flying to Oregon. "Are we there yet?" "No!" "Are we there yet?" "No!" "Are we there yet?" "NO!" "Are we there yet?" "FOR. THE. LAST. TIME. We are NOT there yet Marisa!" "Sorry Reimu, but I'm really bored, we have been flying for days ze!" "…five hours!" "Oooooooohhhhhh, well, looks like somebody really doesn't have time recognition while flying ze!"

Reimu face palmed and saw there was a town not too far "Well, I have a good news, we are arrived!" "REALLY? Finally, I was reaaaaallllly bored ze… Anyway, how is this town called?"

Reimu looked at the sign at the entrance and rode the town name "Gravity…Falls!" Marisa "Gravity Falls? Damn, that's a really weird name for a town, it sound like that videogame Sanae play sometimes ze. How it was called?" Reimu "Gravity Rush!" Marisa "… Another weird name ze!"

They landed and arrived to Gravity Falls "I wonder where we can find clues on where is the Berserker?" Marisa "Maybe we can go to this "Mystery Shack" and ask question to the owner ze!" Reimu "Marisa, it's just a tourist attraction!" Marisa "Well, we HAVE to go somewhere ze!" Reimu "Mmn… you are right!" Marisa "As always. Let's go ze!"

Reimu and Marisa direct their self to the Mystery Shack, hoping to find some clues.

Dipper was in the woods putting a sign on a tree that says "To the Mystery Shack". "Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say." He started to hammer a nail on another tree trunk, but it makes a metallic sound. He taps the tree with the hammer, which makes more metallic sounds. He wipes away some dust and opens a secret window revealing a mechanical box with two control switches on top. He tests one control but nothing happens. Then he tries the other. Behind him, a hole opens up in the ground. Gompers bleats and runs away. "What the?" He looks inside the hole, and there is a book. He picks the book up and places it on the ground, and checks for people watching.

He flips one page and an eye-glass is in it. He looks at the eye-glass and puts it down. He flips another page, and begins reading aloud "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." He then flips through pages "What is all this?" He stops at the page that says "TRUST NO ONE" and start reading "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." He then closes the Journal and walk away. "No one you can trust..."

Reimu and Marisa were finally arrived to the Mystery Shack.

"Wow, this place is really REALLY weird!" Said Reimu putting her arm on her head! "And all this "attraction" are all absolutely fake, I mean look at that the… SASCROCH? Geeeeez, the TRUE mystery is why people waste their money here ze!" said Marisa with a really confused tone.

Mabel entered the Shack with a really goofy smile. "Kid, why are you so happy?" asked Stan "It's a surprise!" said Mabel with a laugh and a mysterious smile.

In that moment Reimu and Marisa entered the Shack. Stan was a little shocked and worried by their dress but Mabel had the probably biggest smile she ever had in her life "Oh geez, why I always have to deal with the weirdos?" said Stan with a worried tone and approached them with a big smile Opens "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, ladies! What can I get you? Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" He then pulls a five dollar bill out of his sleeve as he begins to sweat. Reimu and Marisa looked at him a bit perplexed. "We don't won't anything, we just wanted to ask a couple of question to the owner!" said Reimu.

"Question? Sure… that's five dollar… at question!" Marisa "WHAT? ARE CRAZY! For your information we come from Japan, we don't have all those money ze!" Stan "Really? Then go away, I only welcome the buying client!" Mabel "Grunkle Stan wait, please don't be so harsh, I'm sure they have very important questions to ask you!" Reimu "We have!".

Stan made an exasperated sound "Fine. What do you want to now?" Reimu "We would like to know if you have some information about the Berserker!" Stan "The Ber…What" Marisa "Let me explain. We come from a magic place called Gensokyo that was sealed with a magic barrier for stopping the youkai, horrible human looking demon, from leaving it. Im Marisa Kirisame and I'm a magician and this is my friend Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden. We were sent here by the existence himself to haunt a dangerous creature called the Berserker and we would really appreciate if you could give us some information about it ze!" said Marisa finishing with a really goofy smile.

Both Stan and Mabel looked at them completely shocked and after a few second he burst out in a LOT of laughter" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh my god, HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, oh don't worry I believe you, in fact I will tell you a secret, I am the ambassador of the earth, this is my second in command Mabel The Wise and this Shack is my secret space ship. HAHAHAHAHahahaha… oh but be careful nobody as to find out. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the he fall on the floor while he keep laughing non-stop. Reimu and Marisa were really mad at him. "Let's go away Reimu ze!". They approached the exit, Reimu "Oh, by the way old man, if you keep laughing like that you will end up choking yourself, be careful!" In fact, Stan ended up coughing several times and hitting is chest "You know what Mabel? That was worth it, hehehehehe!"

Mabel however wanted to believe them so she reached them outside "WAIT, REIMU, MARISA, I believe you!" The two girls looked at her in surprise and Reimu asked "Really? You believe us?" Mabel "Of course I do, it does sound really weird, but you seemed pretty serious back there, and I'm a girl that believes in A LOT of weird things!" Both Reimu and Marisa smiled "Thank you little one, we really appreciate it ze!" said Marisa happily "Name's Mabel and if I'm not asking too much, can you two please tell me about your past adventure?" Asked Mabel "But of course" said Reimu happily "Be ready kid! You are going to get your mind completely blown ze!"

Dipper was back at the Mystery Shack but was still a little worried by that book, "TRUST NO ONE". What does it means? But it didn't have enough time think about it.

When he entered he saw Mabel with two girl with really curious dress. He was a perplexed by that but he had to talk to Mabel.

"Wow, wait, you two REALLY faced the Judge of the DEAD?" "Yeah, Shikieki and her follower Komachi, those two were really weird ze!"

"Huh, Mabel" "OH hi Dipper. Reimu, Marisa, this is my twin brother Dipper, Dipper this two are Reimu and Marisa!" "Hi Dipper!" both Reimu and Marisa said "Hi…why you two are dressed that way?" Mabel "Get ready brother, your mind is going to explode. BOOM!"

After a long explanation…

"Wow… just wow… I… her… that… word don't works from mouth!" Dipper sad still visibly shocked, "So?" asked Reimu "You know what? I believe you!" Reimu "Really?" "Yeah, right now I'm in a situation where I believe everything!" Mabel "Really? Why? And what is that book, some nerd thing?" Dipper look around and see Stan and Soos "Let's go somewhere private!"

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!" Dipper said enthusiastic

"Wow, that book is really interesting!" said Reimu curiously, "And get this! After a certain point, the pages just… stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared!" "Or maybe he died ze!" Dipper "Yeah, "maybe"!" Reimu "Hey, since that book contains information about every single creature here in Gravity Falls do you think it have some information about the Berserker?" Dipper "I don't know. Let me check!"

Then the Doorbell ring "Who's that?" asked Dipper. Mabel "Well, time to spill the beans." She knocks over a can of beans on the table. "Whoop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" Then she falls backward into the chair, giggling.

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Marisa "HALF HOUR? Damn, Mabel you are a dragoon ze!" Mabel "What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE! The Doorbell rings twice "Oh. Coming!" Reimu "She is a… really curious kid!" Dipper "Sometimes a bit TOO curious!"

Then Stan enter the room "HEY, what are you two still doing here?" Dipper "Don't worry Grunkle Stan, their cool, a promise!" Stan "Fine, but you two better not confuse them with your fantasy story!" "Whatever you say Mr Pines!" said Reimu gently, Stan "Good!".

Stan "By the way kid what are you reading?" "Oh! I was just catching up on, uh...the" he see the cover of the magazine he just took "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?" Reimu was a bit disgusted while Marisa was trying to not laugh, Stan "That's a good issue!" Then Mabel entered the room with a… really creepy looking hooded boy with fang and brown hair. "Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" 'Sup?" said the creepy dude, Dipper "Hey..." Stan "How's it hanging?"Reimu "Wow, that guy is really creepy! Marisa "Really really REALLY creepy!"

Mabel "We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise! Dipper "So, what's your name?" "Uh. Normal... MAN!" Mabel "He means Norman!" Dipper "Are you bleeding, Norman?" Norman We see that he has a red liquid dripping down his face "It's jam!" Mabel "(Gasps) I love jam! Look. At. This!" Norman "So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Mabel "Oh, oh, my goodness. (Giggles) Don't wait up!" (Runs out)

Then Norman Points at Stan and Dipper and runs into the wall several times on his way out.

Dipper "There is something about Norman that wasn't right!" Reimu "There is OBVIOSLY something that isn't right!" Marisa "Yeah, that guy is even more weird than Mabel, which say a lot! " Dipper "I have to check the journal. Be right back!"

Cuts to Dipper in the attic.

Dipper is reading aloud from the Journal "Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious... (Gasps)

We see the journal page on The Undead. The picture of the zombie becomes Norman. Norman "'Sup!" Dipper "ZOMBIE!"

Cut to Stan in the bathroom.

Stan "Somebody say "crombie"? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind!"

Dipper "Alright, alright, calm down Dipper. Is your sister really dating a zombie, or you are just going nuts?" Soos "It's a dilemma, to be sure!" Dipper gasps "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room!" "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?"

Soos "Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?" Dipper "Zero!"

Soos "Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf!"

Flashback of a hairy mailman walking by Soos, who is eating his lunch outside. Soos scoots away from him.

Soos "But ya gotta have evidence! Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock!" Dipper "As always, Soos, you're right!" Soos "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse!"

Stan (Shouting offscreen:) "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Soos "I am needed elsewhere!" (Backs out)

Dipper "My sister could be in trouble. It's time I get some evidence!"

After some evidence hunt:

Marisa walk in the leaving room and see Dipper watching a video"Hey Dipper, how it went the hunt for evidence ze?" "Bad. Soos was right. I don't have any real evidence!" We see the video shows Mabel teaching Norman hopscotch, but he only falls over. Dipper fast forwards to Mabel and Norman sitting together. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and— On the tape, Norman's hand falls off. He glances around, then reattaches it. Both Dipper and Marisa "Wait, WHAT?! Rewinds the tape and watches it again. He screams and tips the chair backwards "I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!

Stan "And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face!" Unnamed hillbilly "Does it look like a rock?" Stan "No, it looks like a face!" Fat Tourist "Is it a face?" Stan "It's a rock that looks like a face!"

Dipper "Over here! Grunkle Stan!"

Stan "For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face!" Marisa "AAARRG, looks like we have to do this alone ze!"

Dipper and Marisa run out the Mystery Shack and meet Reimu "Hey guys, what's going on? Dipper "For make it short, Norman is a zombie and we have to reach him before he eat Mabel's Brain!" Reimu "…Got it!"

"I will take the golf cart. See you there! Both Reimu and Marisa "Got it!" They both start flying and went into the woods.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!" Wendy stare at him for a few second and hand him the key "Try not to hit any pedestrians!"

"Dude, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies!" He gives Dipper a shovel. Dipper "Thanks!" Soos (Holds up a baseball bat) "And this is in case you see a piñata!" Dipper (Takes the bat)"Uh... Thanks?" Then he drives away. Soos "Better safe than sorry!"

In the woods there is Mabel that is talking with Norman "Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's... (Exhales) ...there's something I should tell you!"

Mabel "Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything! (Thinking:) Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!" Norman "All right, just...just don't freak out, okay? Just...just keep an open mind, be cool! He then unzips his coat and throws it off. Underneath are five gnomes standing on top of each other. The top gnome speaks "Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?"

Mabel start staring at the gnomes in total shock.

"R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way!" Mabel "Uh..." Jeff "I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name!" "Shmebulock!"

Jeff snaps his fingers "Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?" Gnomes except Jeff "Queen! Queen! Queen!"

"Heh. So what do you say?" Taps Steve with his foot, and the gnomes work together to make "Norman" kneel in a proposing fashion "Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

Mabel "Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..." Jeff "We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel. Because we're gonna kidnap you!"

Mabel "Huh?" Jeff yells and jumps at her.

Mabel screams

Cut to Dipper driving through the woods.

Dipper "Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" Marisa and Reimu arrived next to Dipper flying "WE will save her Dipper!" "Thanks girls!"

Mabel (Off-screen) "Help!" Dipper "Hold on!"

Cut to the gnomes trying to pin down Mabel.

Jeff "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!"

Mabel (With Steve biting her sweater arm) "Let go of me!" She punches Steve off, Steve bounces around, then stand upright and pukes a rainbow.

Dipper "What the heck is going on here?!"

The Gnome hisses at him, Marisa "What are those thing?" Reimu "I don't know but they look really weird!"

Mabel "Dipper! Reimu! Marisa! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" A gnome pulls her hair "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

Dipper "Gnomes? Huh, I was way off!" He takes the journal out of his vest and reads the relevant page aloud "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown!" When Dipper lowers the book, he sees that the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground.

Dipper "Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!"

Jeff "Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousands of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

Mabel "You guys are butt-faces!" Marisa "And crazy ze! Reimu "And stupid!"

A Gnome Cover Mabel mouth Mabel "Mmmm-MMMMM!" Dipper holds up the shovel he brought, pointing it at Jeff "Give her back right now, or else!"

Jeff "You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the- Dipper casually tosses him away with the shovel, Jeff "AH!"

Dipper cuts Mabel free with the shovel, Mabel "Yah!"

Dipper "Let's get out of here!" Marisa stand over him with a serious look "You won't have too!"

Marisa approaches the Gnomes and point at them her Master Sparks, Jeff "What is that?" Marisa "You are going to find out soon ze!"

Reimu "Dipper, Mabel, get behind me!"

The Master Spark start shining and electricity comes from it. After it reached is maxim Marisa screamed "MASTER SPAAAAAARKKKKS"

A REALLY BIG laser come from it and he completely destroy the caves. After the smoke is gone, we see the gnomes on the ground, completely burned up and defeated. Jeff "We…g-give…u-u-up!"

Dipper and Mabel were COMPLETELY shocked Dipper "Wow…just…wow!" Mabel "This…is…THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Marisa "I know, I know, I'm awesome ze!

But just when everything was over… there was a tremor… and another one. "What's going on?" asked Reimu.

They all looked behind them and… what they saw was not pleasant.

It was really big creature completely black with chains on his arm and fit, his hand were big and his face was obscured by a skull.

Both Dipper and Mabel screamed like they never did.

Marisa "IT'S THE BERSERKER!" All the gnomes run away after watching that thing, except Jeff "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU. Come on, do your worst!" And right when he said that the Berserker grabbed him and thrown him really far away "AAAAAAAA, I WLL GET YOU BACK FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!" Jeff screamed in the distance.

The Berserker then turned itself toward our heroes.

Marisa screamed "STAY AWAY FROM THE KIDS YOU MONSTER!" She then thrown some danmaku at him, but it didn't give him not even a scratch.

"WHAT?" Reimu thrown at him her Yin-Yang Orb but the result was the same.

"WE CAN'T DAMAGE HIM WE HAVE TO RUN!" Dipper screamed. He and Mabel went in the golf cart and drived away and Reimu and Marisa followed them flying. The Berserker roared and went after them.

They are all escaping with the Berserker chasing them.

The Berserker throw a punch but Marisa avoid it and throw danmaku, still not damaging him.

The Berserker get closer and closer to the Golf Cart. "LOOK OUT!" Mabel screamed and the Berserker stomped on the cart destroying, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Dipper and Mabel screamed but luckily Reimu and Marisa grabbed them and brought them back to the Mystery Shack… but the Berserker was there too.

Dipper "OH NO, WHAT WE DO? Marisa "WHERE IS THAT OLD GEEZER OF YOUR GRUNKLE ZE?" Stan was in the Mystery Shack with some tourist.

Stan (Holding up a swirly pattern on a stick) "Behold! The world's most distracting object!" Tourists "Oooh..." Stan "Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about!"

Reimu "How we can destroy this thing if is invincible?" Dipper "Wait… THE JOURNAL. It must contain some information about him!" "If there are, be quick at finding them!" Marisa said while throwing more danmaku at the Berserker that roared in response.

Dipper started to look in the Journal "Come on…Come ooon…THERE IT IS!" Mabel "WHAT DOES IT SAY?" Dipper rode the journal "The Berserker are one of the most powerful creature here in Gravity Falls, they don't have weakness… EXCEPT THE FACE!"

Reimu "The face… Got it!" Reimu flight on top the Berserker.

"HEY, ANGRY JERK, TAKE THIS!" Reimu thrown danmaku in the Berserker face and this time the beast screamed in pain. Marisa "IT'S WORKING!"

Mabel looked down and saw the leaf blower and some danmaku. "I've got an idea!" The Berserker was blocking all the danmaku with is arms, until… "HEY YOU!" The Berserker looked down and got a danmaku right in the face, making is skull cracking. Mabel was shooting Danmaku with the leaf blower "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL US!" Then she shoot more danmaku making the skull cracking even more "THIS IS FOR ALMOST RUINING MY SUMMER!" then she inhaled more danmaku "AND THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY BROTHER!"

And this time the skull completely smashed. Reimu and Marisa looked at eachoder and started smiling, Marisa "Shall we?" Reimu "Yes!"

They both went in different side of the berserker, Marisa pointed her Master Spark and Reimu created a barrier around the Berserker.

Then they screamed: "MASTER SPAAAAARRRKS!" "FANTASY SEAL!".

Then there was a huge explosion and of the Berserker only remained…dust.

Dipper and Mabel were again completely shocked, "I…her…him…again, word don't work from mouth!

Marisa "Wow… THAT WAS AWESOME ZE! Reimu "Yeah…WE ARE AWESOME!", then they high-fived.

Then Existence appeared and approached the Dust. "Good Job Reimu and Marisa. I always known I could count on you two…Ah, there it is!" Existence put a hand in the dust and took a shiny crystal.

Marisa "OH, so THAT is way you asked us to kill the Berserker ze!" Existence "Correct, in this world exist monster that get their unlimited power by this crystals, from now on, every time you kill a monster take is crystal and bring it to me!"

Reimu "We will Existence, but we couldn't make without those kids. Dipper and Mabel!" Existence approached the twins.

"Hi kids!" Mabel "I-I-I-I-I E-E-E-Existence o-o-o-f the w-w-world!" Dipper "I…I… AAAAAAUG, MY MOUTH DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!"

Existence "How were you two able to help them destroy that powerful thing?" Mabel "Easy, we used that journal. It contain information about a lot of monsters here in Gravity Falls!" Existence took the journal and started to read it, "Interesting well, I hope you two will make good use of it!" Dipper "We will!" "Reimu, Marisa I have to tell you something. You see, Zoster made some research and informed us that the monsters with the crystal are all here, at Gravity Falls, so, here, take this American Dollars and buy a house so you two can remain here take care of the Monsters!"

"Wow, look at all those money. Thanks Existence ze!" "Don't mention it. Well now I have to go. Good luck girls! Reimu "Thanks Existence, bye!" "Yeah, bye Exi" "Goodbye…" then Existence disappeared.

"Wow!" both Dipper and Mabel said. Reimu "Well, looks like we're going to meet each other a lot this summer!" "YESSS!" Mabel said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me!"

Dipper "Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there!" Mabel "I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Dipper "Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!" Mabel "Oh, you're just saying that!"

Dipper "Awkward sibling hug?" "Mabel Awkward sibling hug!" Dipper & Mabel (Hug and pat each other) "Pat, pat!"

Marisa "Damn their so adorable together ze!" Reimu "They are indeed!"

Our heroes entered the Shack "Yeesh. You four get hit by a bus or somethin' while making your fantasy world? Ahah!"

Dipper and Mabel begin to walk away when… "Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh...how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" Mabel "Really?" Dipper "What's the catch? Stan "The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something!"

Dipper & Mabel look around at items: Dipper picks up a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves and looks in a mirror "Hmm. That oughta do the trick! Mabel "And I will have a..." she grabs an item from the box, hides it, and twirls around "…GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!"

Stan, Dipper, Marisa and Reimu all look at here surprised, Stan "Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?"

Mabel then fires the grappling hook up at the ceiling; it catches and pulls her up: "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Stan "Fair enough!"

Stan "And since you two played with the kids, you can also take an item!" Marisa "The catch is still the same ze? Stan "Yeah, so move!"

Marisa took a star nechlake and Reimu took a music box… like the one her mother used for making her go to sleep when she was little. She shed a single tear. Stan "Now that you two chose, please go away!"

"See you two next time Dipper and Mabel!" Reimu and Marisa waved goodbye and they fly away when Stan isn't looking.

Dipper and Mabel smile at each other.

Cut to Mabel and Dipper's bedroom. Dipper is writing while Mabel jumps on her bed, laughing.

Dipper is writing in the Journal: "This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust!" Then he looking at Mabel "But when you battle a hundred of gnomes and horrifying looking creature side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. Mabel shoots her grappling hook, then reels it back with a stuffed animal attached.

Dipper "Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?" Mabel "I'm on it!" The she knocks the light out of the window with the grappling hook, "It works!"

Dipper and Mabel laugh. Mabel "Grappling hook!"

Dipper "Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked!"

We see the Mystery Shack exterior. Stan walks in holding a lantern. He goes into the gift shop and puts a code into the vending machine. The machine opens, and Stan walks inside, looking side-to-side before closing it behind him.

 **FINALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER. But anyway… the first episode is finally finished and as I said in the update the story will go on Hiatus until summer and I will work on another crossover that I love every time I think at it. I don't now when the first episode will come out, probably soon. Until then…SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Big update

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to another update. A lot of you are wondering where is the next chapter of Touhou Falls? Welllll… the fact is this. As a lot of you may already known, school is over in my country and… I'm really tired. The point is this… I REALLY need to take a break after all those hours on the books and in classroom, so, I will put both my fan fiction on hiatus until 20 June.**

 **Until then, however, I have something in mind. I want you all to give me some suggestion for Touhou Falls and Touhou Superstar Saga, you know, character interaction, how to import some Touhou characters in various parts of the two stories, and maybe even completely new parts of those stories. The reason is because I have a really big writers block, and I would really appreciate a new suggestion every day. Because this way, I will have more idea to use and the chapters will start to come out much faster;)**

 **Well, that's all for now. I am really looking forward you ideas. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
